dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Commissioner Hiwatari
Mr. Hiwatari (日渡警視長 Hiwatari Keishi-chō) is the Commissioner of the Azumano Police Department and Satoshi Hiwatari's adoptive father in the DNAngel series. Appearance Hiwatari has dark hair and eyes, with semi-rimless eyeglasses. He wears business suits and, occasionally, a long, black overcoat outdoors. In the anime, his hair and eyes are brown. Personality On the outside, Mr. Hiwatari is a discreet and successful police commissioner who inspires admiration and sympathy in others for his achievements. Ambitious and charismatic, he knows how to speak with confidence, never dropping his smile. He enjoys teasing Satoshi and playing the doting father role both in public and private, ignoring the boy's annoyance. However, under this façade, commissioner Hiwatari is an uncaring, calculative man who doesn't hesitate to use dangerous and underhand means to reach his goals. Mr. Hiwatari appreciates art and thinks very lowly of the Cultural Revolution that destroyed so many Hikari artworks in the past. He knows a lot about the the Black Wings and wants to see them return to their original form. History Little is known about Mr. Hiwatari's past. At 26, he already is police commissioner and adopted Satoshi Hikari, who was orphaned, to provide him support and help him develop his talents - or so he says.Manga: Warning of a Big Gamble (and a Skyscraper), Volume 2 He later states he adopted Satoshi to protect the boy's life.Manga: Stage 4, Part 15; Volume 16 He doesn't participate often to public events and is rarely shown in company other than his son. The Euphelia's Nightscape heist Mr. Hiwatari first appears at a reception, the evening Dark announces he'll steal the Euphelia's Nightscape painting. There, he meets Satoshi he had invited earlier in the afternoon and boasts to an acquaintance about the boy's brilliant mind and their so-called close relationship. However, his tone changes when father and son are together to see Euphelia's Nightscape. Now serious, Mr. Hiwatari reminds Satoshi how valuable "true" art is and that the phantom thief must be caught soon. The boy notices the painting is only a copy and refuses to play along and pretend it's the real one when his father asks him to. Mr. Hiwatari makes an appearance during the Ice and Snow performance at Azumano Middle School's cultural festival. He is watching the play, standing by the door, and leaves as the audience makes fun of Daisuke Niwa, who fell on stage.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 11; Volume 9 Azumano Joyland & Argentine While Daisuke and Dark are finishing their double date with Riku and Risa in Azumano Joyland, Satoshi visits his father in what probably is his office. The boy confronts Mr. Hiwatari about his involvement into Dark's case, suggesting the police commissioner is responsible for Argentine's release, and the boy affirms he will be the one catching the thief.Manga: Stage 3, Part 10; Volume 10 After Satoshi leaves, Mr. Hiwatari, now alone, wonders what Dark's objectives truly are, and insists on the fact that Satoshi is too precious to be lost, and that the thief must be lured out and caught at all costs.Manga: Stage 3, Part 11; Volume 10 After Risa Harada's kidnapping by Argentine, father and son meet again. Mr. Hiwatari persuades Satoshi to destroy the artwork for good.Manga: Stage 3, Part 18; Volume 12 Days later, when Satoshi and Daisuke successfully rescue Risa and escape from Qualia and Argentine's towers, Mr. Hiwatari is waiting nearby in his car. As he drives his son back, the towers collapse. Mr. Hiwatari, who's responsible for this, explains to a surprised Satoshi that that was necessary to erase all traces of the two dangerous artworks'Manga': Stage 3, Part 23; Volume 13. Qualia In fact, Mr. Hiwatari managed to retrieve Qualia from the towers, despite Satoshi sealing her. On the evening of the Azumano Dance Party, he brings Satoshi in a room and reveals that the artwork, in shape of a gun, is now in his possession. Then, he forcefully cuts Satoshi's hand to collect some of his blood in a bullet that should be able to destroy Dark for good, in hope that that will stop the boy from dying prematurely.Manga: Stage 4, Part 12; Volume 15 Anime Commissioner Hiwatari lives in a guarded mansion. In his early life with Satoshi, the man cares for his son'Anime': Episode 26, Eternal Dark, who lives with him.Anime: Episode 4, Between Light and Darkness Commissioner Hiwatari first appears in his office, where Satoshi visits him after a phonecall. The teenage boy emotionlessly greets his father. He cheerfully returns the greeting with a hug and apologizes for not seeing him as often as he would like. Satoshi interrupts him when the hug becomes painful, and they continue to discuss work matters. Reports indicate that no progress had been made in the capture of Dark, but his father is confident that Satoshi will capture the thief eventually and they will be able to living together again. After Hiwatari hugs him one last time, Satoshi leaves, stating he has work and ignoring the man’s cheerful apologies. As his son departs, the smile disappears from Hiwatari’s face, replaced with an intense gaze. One evening, Commissioner Hiwatari attends a party at the Granbel Museum where he meets his son as expected. It’s an occasion to brag about his son to work connections, including Commissioner Kuramochi, then talk to the teenager in private. An artwork called the Rutile of Grief, that has the power to enhance natural magic abilities, has recently been given to the museum, and Hiwatari is counting on his son to use it against Dark despite the potential dreadful consequences. The father’s insistence is enough to convince Satoshi to risk it. However, Dark ultimately steals the Rutile. The next day, Satoshi leaves a phone message to the disappointed commissioner, telling him he doesn’t need such methods to capture the thief.Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... The next time Satoshi meets his father, the man tells him he needs to take a break from work. Discarding his son from Dark’s case, the commissioner takes matters in his own hands by sending Mio Hio, the human form of a jester doll, to Daisuke Niwa’s school with one mission: giving a cursed charm to the boy.Anime: Episode 14, A New Rival If she succeeds, she'll receive a real human body in exchange for the boy’s life.Anime: Episode 18, The Two Under the Shooting Stars However, Satoshi comes to understand he is trying to catch Dark by himself through Mio. As the commissioner is researching the Second Hand of Time artwork to find another way to trap Daisuke Niwa, his son confronts him. Hiwatari denies any implication in Dark’s case, but, now aware of Satoshi’s involvement, sets an ultimatum for Mio.Anime: Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine He soon gives her a drop-shaped jewel that should help drive Riku Harada into giving the pendant to Daisuke. However, he doubts her chances of success and guesses she will soon betray him.Anime: Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You When she ultimately disappears, sealing herself in the cursed pendants to protect Daisuke, he tells her school that she suddenly transferred, and throws the doll away. He now counts - in vain'Anime': Episode 24, Snow Falls in the Heart - on the Second Hand of Time to kill the Niwa boy. Satoshi visits to confront him one more time. The man denies any accusation while insisting he is only trying to help his son.Anime: Episode 22, Ice and Snow On Christmas Eve, with Krad's collaboration, Hiwatari obtains an axe hidden in Satoshi’s flat, as well as information about how to activate the Black Wings. He goes to the Central Art Museum’s crypt where he waits for his son. Satoshi rushes to join and question him about Mio, but the commissioner doesn’t know what happened to her. Krad overpowers his host and waits for Dark to appear.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings While Krad is fighting Dark, the commissioner attempts to destroy a spiked skull artwork with the axe. However, Mio appears in front of him to make him remember his former, kinder self, in vain. This distraction is enough to delay the plan: as Dark and Krad burst into the room, Hiwatari accidentally impales himself. Despite the unexpected turn of events, Krad proceeds with using his enemy to awaken the Black Wings. Refusing to give him the artwork, Hiwatari breaks the skull and both curses are sealed. His last thought is for his son. Relationships Satoshi Hiwatari: Mr. Hiwatari sometimes visits his son, who lives in his own appartment.Manga: One Night Magic #2, Volume 3 Even if he pretends to be close to Satoshi, they mostly collaborate to catch Dark, and the police commissioner expects his son will catch the thief as soon as possible. In the course of the manga, father and son increasingly oppose each other, as Mr. Hiwatari starts to doubt the boy's will to catch Dark and Satoshi suspects his father is interfering in his task in ways he disapproves. Indeed, whereas Satoshi wants to arrest the thief in his own way, thus wasting time but being fair, Mr. Hiwatari believes that Satoshi's survival relies on Dark being caught and is ready to use dangerous methods and risk collateral damage. He ultimately goes as far as physically assaulting and wounding his son to collect blood in a weapon designed to destroy Dark.Manga: Stage 4, Part 12; Volume 15 In the anime, Hiwatari used to care for Satoshi, but becomes ruthless and manipulative. He sacrifices his son without regret when he realises his uselessness. However, Mio Hio ultimately appears to remind him of who he was, and his last thoughts are for his son. Krad: Krad doesn't attack him after emerging in front of him after he collected blood into the weapon intended to destroy Dark.Manga: Stage 4, Part 13; Volume 16 In the anime, Hiwatari receives Krad’s assistance to awaken the Black Wings, and fondly calls him his servant multiple times. When Krad threatens to seize the artwork for himself, Hiwatari however refuses to give it away and betrays him. Mio Hio: Commissioner Hiwatari brings Mio to life and sends her to Daisuke Niwa’s school to give the latter a cursed pendant that’ll destroy him. She frequently calls Hiwatari to report on her progress.Anime: Episode 15, Barbecue Panic The man is ruthless towards her, clearly using her for his personal goal, forcing her to destroy Daisuke in exchange for a real life of her own, even injuring her through the doll as a reminder of their positions. He ultimately guesses Mio isn’t following his instructions anymore and discards her as he had warned.Anime: Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling She appears one last time in front of him in a vain attempt to bring him back to reason. Trivia * Commissioner Hiwatari's first name has yet to be confirmed. Fans sometimes call him Kei Hiwatari, due to an old mistranslation of his Japanese title. * In a One Night Magic omake, he's depicted with a slightly different haircut, his hair simply parted on the right. * Commissioner Hiwatari knows how to drive. * In the anime, he hugs his son several times, something that doesn't happen in the manga. * In the anime, he owns a picture of Daisuke Niwa. References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters